The Fallen Star
by Trainofpeetas
Summary: She was ordered to abide to his commands, serve him and become his maiden. What happens when she refuses her chosen destiny and leads a new path on her own? Will she anger the God she was meant to serve, and doom herself?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome everyone! I'm fairly excited about writing this story and I hope you'll let me know what you think about it, because it took a lot of convincing for me to upload it \\*-*\ And without further ado, Enjoy!**

He was one of the strongest gods. Ruler of the underworld. No one dared defy Natsu Dragneel. Especially not on his festival.

Natsu rolled his eyes as he watched over the people awaiting his judgement with boredom. Most of the time he had to sit on his throne and look through the lives of the mortals to see which plane they would be allowed passage into.

One of his guards suddenly cleared their throats "It's time to choose your maiden m'lord."

Natsu grinned wickedly as he was finally relieved of his duties. Boring ones if he was being completely honest.

He strode away from his throne and out of the judgement hall, walking all the way to one of his inner sanctums. His home was a large and grand one, filled with pristine white halls and large Corinthian pillars.

He was lucky enough that he got to live away from Olympus. One of the elder gods, Makarov, had decided it was best considering him and the snowball continuously got into fights that would damage the large infrastructures. That and his destructive nature… it wasn't his fault however.

Sitting down on a marble chair he waited for his servant to bring in the large orb so he could view the eligible maidens. Natsu skimmed through the girls, growing bored once again as he looked at each one. They were beautiful, but none of them seemed to catch his eye.

The maiden retrieving festival was a yearly occurrence. One that he didn't find entirely interesting if he was being completely honest. It was the way that the mortals repaid the gods for their blessings. Each year, the allocated god/ goddess would pick out a maiden to serve them in their quarters. The mortals considered it an honour to serve the gods, albeit of their life sacrifice.

Natsu continued scrolling until he finally came across someone who caught his eye. The girl smiled brilliantly as she strolled through the town, carrying a basket of apples. Her hair was as golden as the stars themselves, and her eyes looked like melted pools of chocolate. Natsu could sense the strength, pride and resilience that this girl carried, and with that he made up his mind.

This girl would be his maiden.

"Hey Loke!" Natsu called out for his right hand man, Leo. Loke originally didn't work for Natsu. Centuries ago he was serving the Celestial spirit king, but was brought to Natsu after the stars had lost the war and their Goddess was slain in the hands of Tartaros. Legend has it that she will be reborn and return one day, but the stories have gotten old and the celestial realm almost forgotten. It was a tragic story really, but Natsu was only an infant when it had happened. However, he did suffer his own losses, as the original god of the underworld, his father had also perished in the war, leaving Natsu to reign at such a young age.

Loke walked in not too long after he called and bowed slightly. "You needed me?"

"Yup! I've picked out my maiden so see to it that the fire chooses her when it is time."

Loke nodded and walked over to the globe, only to be startled as he viewed the young maiden go about her life. Could it be? He shook his head, no. It was impossible, they haven't heard from the celestials in centuries, and surely there would've been some sign that their Goddess was reborn? And in the form of a mortal no less.

"A-are you sure you want to pick this girl, m'lord?" Loke stuttered still feeling off about the uncanny resemblance this girl held to their previous Goddess. He still couldn't be too sure though, his Goddess had only been an infant at the time so he only had guesses on what she would look like. She did however remind him exactly of her mother, a mortal chosen as a maiden by the God of the stars, to which they ended up falling in love.

Their story was iconic as it was talked about for centuries and looked down upon by a lot of the other gods. It was unheard of that a God would choose a mortal as his wife, and vice versa for a Goddess.

Natsu looked at him strangely "Of course I am. This is the girl I want, all the other ones seem so boring. Do you have a problem with my choice?"

"N-no. I'll get her sorted out right away." And with that Loke excused himself as he walked away and started working on all the preparations for the festival. It was after all, the first time that Natsu was chosen to hold the festival.

Natsu looked back at the girl in the globe curiously. Something about her seemed off, but he just shook his head and turned off the globe as he strode out of his inner sanctum and walked off to get cleaned and dressed for his festival.

Natsu smirked as he looked himself in the mirror after he had washed up and gotten dressed. He was wearing a black button up, with some matching tailored pants. On top of that he wore a buttoned up vest, followed by a long tunic that was clasped onto his shoulders. The whole outfit had an assortment of red and gold embellishments and designs embroidered onto it.

It was nice and all, and made him feel incredibly godlike but it wasn't exactly what he liked to wear. He'd often spend his time in loose fitted t-shirts, vests and pants, although he was forbidden to dress that way most of the time. The other Gods had lectured him the last time he walked into a gathering wearing casual clothes, saying ridiculous things about how Gods shouldn't be dressing like that, blah, blah, blah.

He still often dressed casually, thanks to his secluded palace located in the Elysian Fields. Nonetheless, he often got told off countlessly by Loke as he appraised him. That damned cat had no right to do so! He didn't find it in himself to fire him for his crude remarks and judging looks. He was after all, the closest person Natsu had, and he knew deep down inside that the former zodiac leader cared about him deeply.

Natsu took a deep breath in as he exited his palace and made his way towards his chariot so that they could guide him to Olympus, where the festival was held. He lost his enthusiasm once the chariot started to move, he hated Olympus with a burning passion. He couldn't help but blame them for his father's death and his loss of childhood due to it. The other Gods and Goddesses were all present during the Celestial war, so why didn't they save his father?

Sighing he chose to let go of his negative thoughts as they neared Olympus, where the loud music, shouts and voices chattering could be heard from miles away.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this fairly short introduction chapter (later chapters will be a lot longer)! I really appreciate it :)**

 **Also I just want to clear something up in case people do go looking through my other work and run across my previous story for fairy tail.**

 **~Some of you may or may not have read my previous story (Which I do NOT recommend) and probably have noticed how it is yet unfinished after years of barely updating it. During that time I was able to realise a lot of things and greatly improve my writing. I still do want to finish my story because I do not want to abandon it but everything I've written is all gone now, apart from what I have uploaded (which I can't seem to copy and paste, don't know If I'm the only one with this problem). My biggest problem is that I do want to go back and rewrite it all because it has bad grammar, lots of mistakes and the plot is all over the place, so I'd have to gather up a lot of motivation and patience in order to do so because I don't find the story interesting in the least bit ;-; With that said I do want to thank everyone who read and supported me with that story and I hope you'll join me in this new and improved story while I try to work out an ending for my previous one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woo, finally finished chapter 2! Took me a lot longer to complete and upload but here it is! Without further ado, Enjoy!**

Natsu walked off his chariot suddenly becoming all too aware of the festivities commencing, and all the joy that was being displayed. He blearily thought back to his earlier glee of being relieved of his incredibly boring duties and wished nothing more than to return back to them. After all, he'd rather be doing them than stepping foot in Olympus.

He knew the other gods and goddesses despised him. Natsu was known for his recklessness and all the destruction he would cause. He also knew how some of the gods and goddesses often took pity on him and would try to include him but he was well aware of how they were afraid, distant and terrified of him.

Frowning he walked towards the centre of attention. The mighty temple of Olympus.

"Hey flamebrain! About time you showed up." Natsu turned towards the God of the North wind and winter, his eyes turning into slits as he glared at him.

"What was that icicle?"

Gray tsked at the other god, he knew that he hated coming to Olympus but everyone had been waiting well over an hour for his arrival. "Late to your own festival? I thought you would've been excited that you were chosen this year."

"Unlike you, I had duties to attend to." Natsu slightly bent down from his waist to dust off his pants not noticing how he had angered the god beside him.

"I had to delay some of my duties just for your stupid festival, that again you are late to!" He was about to go right up to him and start a physical fight when the Goddess of war, Titania put a weighted hand onto his shoulder and shot him a deadly look which left him cowering in fear.

"We will go about this festival with NO problems. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Erza." She turned her glare to Natsu who was still fidgeting with his pants.

"Natsu?"

"Yea, yea, no problems. Got it."

She smiled and grabbed the god by his shoulder, as she lead both of the males up the steps to the temple ignoring the protests and whines sent her way.

The festival went by agonizingly slowly. From time to time some gods and goddesses would come up and make idle talk with Natsu. They'd leave shortly after noticing his sour mood and his unwillingness to conversate.

Natsu yawned as he stood by the drinks table with a goblet of ambrosia in his hand. When was this going to be over? Natsu groaned once he noticed the goddess of day and the god of night approaching him.

The goddess squealed once she reached him and pulled him into a hug. "How exciting is this! Your first festival, ahh I can't believe how fast time went by." Mavis sighed dreamily as she leaned onto her husband once she had let go.

"We, I mean Mavis, thought that we should give you a gift in honour of this day." Zeref spoke.

Natsu perked up at this although he was still a bit apprehensive. The goddess of day was probably the only goddess that accepted him fully and was not afraid of him in the least bit. She always treated him in a motherly way and tried to go out of her way to make him happy.

"You didn't have to. It's just one festival…"

"Oh nonsense! Happy! Where are you?" The goddess called as she turned around and spotted the blue exceed flying towards her. Once happy landed right onto her hands she held him out towards Natsu.

"Your very own exceed companion! Before you say anything, I know how lonely it can get living by yourself away from everyone so I decided I would visit the exceeds and ask if one of them wanted to be your companion."

Natsu blinked at the goddess and the shyly smiling cat that she was holding out. "He willingly wants to do this?"

"Of course! I wouldn't force any of the exceeds to come if they didn't want to."

Natsu smiled as he took happy from her hold and placed him on to his shoulder "Hey there little buddy." He spoke softly as if trying not to frighten the small exceed, which prompted in Mavis cooing at the adorable sight. She knew he had a good side to him, none of the other gods or goddesses bothered to see past his destructiveness.

Mavis pulled her husband away as they left Natsu and his new friend to get to know one another.

Natsu found that the small cat was quite the talker. After only a few minutes of them chatting they had become good friends.

Happy laughed "I haven't heard much of you. The other exceeds don't like mentioning the ruler of the underworld, but I'm glad I gave you a chance! You're fun."

"Bet you can't wait till we get back home then. It's bigger than exceed village, and I can guarantee we'll have a lot more fun there!" Natsu smirked as he noticed Happy's eyes growing bigger.

"Even bigger? Wow…" He went quiet as he processed all the information that Natsu was giving him about his new home.

It was in that moment that the trumpets started playing and the gods were called into the main hall of the temple. The room held a large, round pond in the centre that looked like glass. In the middle of the pond was the eternal flame, to which all the gods and goddesses begun to gather around. There were marble benches surrounding the centrepiece as well as one throne.

Natsu gulped as he realised it was his turn to sit on the throne. This was it. It was time to bring his first maiden up to his home. Why was he feeling nervous all of a sudden?

Slowly he walked over to the throne. He could feel everyone's gazes burning onto him. From the corner of his eye he saw Happy fly over to the side of the temple were a few more exceeds stood.

He finally reached it and sat down, closing his eyes briefly before opening them and looking ahead of him.

The gods and goddesses were looking at him expectantly. He knew the chosen god would usually prepare a speech but he hadn't even bothered to think of one.

He cleared his throat "Well, I guess I'm glad that I was finally given the chance to hold this festival…"

Everyone continued to look at him, expecting him to continue and he gulped "Um, I can't wait to get this over with so I can get back to my home away from everyone."

Instantly he regretted saying that because all the gods and goddesses began to speak up on how ungrateful he was and how he shouldn't have been picked to hold the festival this year.

Makarov suddenly cleared his throat before yelling "QUIET UP BRATS! Just let him finish this and then we can ALL get back to our own homes."

There were a few protests but eventually everyone quieted down. However, it didn't stop the angry glares that were being sent his way. Natsu sighed, he always managed to say the wrong things when dealing with the other gods and goddesses. That was another reason why he was hated.

He briefly closed his eyes to compose himself and get rid of the remaining nerves. Opening them again he placed his hand out in front of him as one of the servants came over and slit his palm with a sacred dagger.

He let a few of the golden drops of liquid fall into the pond before he withdrew his hand, the wound instantly closing up in the matter of a few seconds.

The golden liquid slowly danced across the water before connecting to the eternal flame. The flame grew bigger, as it displayed the young female mortals lining up and throwing sand into the connecting flame in the mortal plane.

Everyone turned their attention to the flame, curious to see the maiden that Natsu had chosen. A few girls went ahead as the flame remained the same colour. It didn't change until a young blonde beauty walked up and threw her sand into the flame. The flame immediately changed into a beautiful purple.

At first the girl's face had shock written on it. She stood completely still until a pastor walked up to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. The girl immediately recoiled and started screaming at the church officials angrily.

The gods and goddesses were whispering amongst themselves but Natsu paid no attention to it as he stared intently at the fire. Why was she so angry? Usually the mortals would be happy or a little frightened, but never had they outrightly rebelled.

He couldn't hear what the girl was saying but it was clear that she was refusing becoming his maiden. Natsu felt himself getting angrier by the second as he watched the scene unfold before him.

The girl was still yelling as a bunch of officials came up to her, trying to calm her down. It wasn't long before a few knights came and tried to restrain her but the girl resisted and it was clear that she was very capable of defending herself as she began to fight back and eventually ran away from the temple.

Natsu stared at the fire as it returned to its smaller state and the image was cut off. The whispers continued, eventually being joined by a few laughs.

"She would've went willingly if it were any other god." he heard someone murmur.

This only angered Natsu further as he abruptly stood up and left the temple without another word.

Natsu quickly got onto his chariot, ignoring Happy calling his name and flying after him.

When he finally made it back home he smashed one of his vases onto the floor, the shards flying across the room. Natsu frustratedly ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't get it. Why did she disobey? She made a fool out of me in both realms!" He muttered to himself as he pulled at his rosy locks.

"Yea, seems like she was a real brat." Happy panted as he flew in.

Natsu looked at his new friend and sighed "She's not going to get away with this. I CHOSE her. She will be my maiden one way or another."

Happy tilted his head as he regarded Natsu "Maybe you could do a prank on her?"

"Prank? Happy, she's going to end up passing through my gates at some point in her life. I could easily send her to the deepest darkest pits of Tartarus." Hmm, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. He could easily let her live her small mortal life now and then make her suffer in the afterlife… but he didn't want to wait it out. He wanted her to suffer now.

Natsu walked into his inner sanctum and brought out his globe as he shifted it so that he could view her now.

The girl was now at home with her father. She seemed to be having an argument with him, if the tears streaming down her face said anything. Just looking at her brought back his rage and he glared at the blonde.

He wanted to make her living life as miserable as her life would be once she passed, but how was he going to do that? He could easily send down someone to do it for him but he was still so curious about why she rejected becoming his maiden.

"Happy?"

"Hm?" The blue cat looked up from the globe and at Natsu, noticing the slightly crazed look in his eyes.

"How'd you like to head down to the mortal plane?"

 **A/N: Uh oh, what has Lucy gotten herself into? Gonna find out in the next chapter \\*-*\**

 **Also, I wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed! I can't believe I got over 20 follows with just the first chapter! Thank you everyone!**

 **And I am going to be needing all the luck I can get with this fic anon! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my goodness, this took a LOT longer to get out than I had expected it to. I am really sorry for such a long wait! Life got in the way and I decided to take a break from pretty much everything to work on myself and gather my thoughts. It didn't help that I wasn't up for doing any writing or reading during the time, which sucks because I love doing both of them ;o I won't keep you waiting any longer so without further ado, Enjoy!**

Happy's eyes widened. As an exceed he was born and raised in the Asphodel Meadows. He had never even seen what the mortal plane looked like, he'd heard stories about it though and was extremely curious as to what it looked like in person.

"You can do that?"

"Of course I can. We have to make sure that no one else finds out though."

"Aye!" Happy saluted feeling all too giddy about this new adventure.

"That's the spirit! Just wait one second and I'll be back." Natsu strode out of the room and changed into a vest and some loose harem pants. He looked himself in the mirror and frowned at his brightly coloured locks. Mortals didn't have brightly coloured hair so he'd stand out for that but he wasn't going to dye his hair just for this stupid thing.

He sighed. Was he really ready for this? It was such a rash decision, he hadn't exactly planned it carefully or thought about the logistics of it all. Either way, it's not like he would stay for long. He still had duties to attend to and the other gods would probably notice his absence if he was gone for too long.

Natsu nodded his head in resilience and finally strode out. He went to the inner sanctum and called for Happy before whistling for his chariot.

The ride to the mortal plane was quiet and Natsu could feel how nervous Happy was. He picked up his little friend and put him on his shoulder. "Hey now, it'll be fine. Just make sure you don't speak, unless you're meowing. We wouldn't want to gather any unwanted attention."

"Aye… I'm still really scared. How is it in the mortal plane?" Happy turned his head towards Natsu, his big eyes shining with worry.

"I bet it'll be fun! I've heard they've got the best food down there, nothing compared to what the snobs in Olympus cook up."

Happy cocked his head "You've only heard things?"

Natsu rubbed at his neck sheepishly "Well, yea. I've never been down to the mortal plane considering my duties are solely to acquire which realm the deceased are allowed access to."

"So we're both new to all of this?"

"I guess you can say that." Natsu laughed as he noticed Happy was beginning to feel a lot better. That was until they landed and his nerves came back in full force.

Natsu, however, was mesmerized. They had landed in a large isolated meadow that was close to the woods. Beautiful flowers of yellow, pink, and purple littered the place and swayed with the wind.

Natsu took his first step off the chariot and felt himself wobble from the impact of gravity. He never realised how different the mortal plane was to the immortal one. Up there they had no weather, nor did gravity weigh you down as much as it did down here.

Happy clung onto Natsu's neck for dear life as Natsu got accustomed to this new change and began to slowly walk across the meadow. As beautiful as the place was it was not nearly as beautiful as the Asphodel meadows or the Elysian fields. They were mortals after all, and the gods were the ones who allowed them access to all this bounty regardless of their greedy nature.

It didn't take too long before Natsu was able to grasp the concept of gravity and walk on the Earth without looking too out of place. He took a deep breath in as he looked around the meadow. He knew they couldn't stay here long and would have to go into the city to interact with the mortals and find the girl that had defied him.

Natsu turned his head towards Happy who was now gazing at the sights before him "You ready to head into the town?"

"Aye!" Happy nodded enthusiastically, his nerves leaving him instead being replaced by curiosity.

"Alright! Remember, you can't talk to the other people or else they'll freak out."

"Aye." Happy whispered, earning a laugh from Natsu.

The two of them walked into the bustling town, trying not to draw too much attention to themselves which seemed to be a much more difficult task than they had expected.

As soon as Natsu stepped foot into the town he felt everyone's eyes land on him. He gulped as he felt the people staring daggers into his direction. Geez, what was their problem? Normally he wouldn't have been too scared, but he was trying to act as a mortal so he couldn't just use his powers out of the blue if anything were to happen.

Natsu walked further into the town as Happy clung onto him, trying to hide himself from the people who were staring at the strange blue cat.

Natsu turned a corner and was surprised to see a large fountain in a large square expanse. Thinking nothing of it he walked up to the fountain and cupped his hands into the water hoping to take a sip when he suddenly felt a grip on his wrist.

The water fell from Natsu as his eyes turned to slits and slowly shifted towards the owner of the hand.

"No outsiders are allowed to drink from our water." A large, unruly man stated as he tightened his grip on Natsu's wrist. If he were a normal person he was sure that his wrist would've broke from the pressure of his grip by now.

Instead of tensing up Natsu stood straight and smirked at the man "Is that so?"

He couldn't believe how harsh this town was. He knew that mortals could be cruel, his job has purely been reliving the lives of mortals as he decided where he would send them. However, actually experiencing this first hand was an entirely different realisation.

The man grunted as he squinted his eyes at Natsu and tightened his grip even further "Yes. My town, my rules."

Natsu didn't wince at the pressure as he lost his smirk and looked at the buff guy with boredom. "I'll tell you this once. You let go of my hand and let me do whatever I please or else you're going to regret ever laying a finger on me."

The man looked at Natsu for a second and laughed as he was joined by other men who looked equally as scary and big. Have these men been torturing the people who live in this town with all these harsh rules? This town didn't belong to this buffoon regardless of what he thought.

"What you think you and your tiny self can do anything to stop me?" The other men laughed along with him as Natsu yawned.

"Well, I did warn you." And with that Natsu punched the man straight on the jaw, a sickening crack following the impact.

The man stumbled in surprise as he grabbed his face, letting go of Natsu's hand. Natsu didn't bother to stay and watch the aftermath as he lazily strode away, the people making a path for him as they backed away.

Stupid mortals thinking they were powerful. Who did they think they were-

Natsu blinked as he passed a corner and bumped into someone harshly, the impact knocking him to the ground. A female voice followed shortly after stopping him from yelling at the person.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." A hand stuck out to him to which Natsu accepted as he stood up.

He took a deep breath trying to calm down his anger but was surprised when he looked up and noticed the blonde woman who was frantically fixing her appearance in front of him.

She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that but something else stood out to him more. She was exactly the person he was looking for.

Natsu decided that milking his injury wouldn't be a bad thing so he hissed and winced as he placed a hand onto his back. The woman's eyes widened as she noticed and she hastily moved him to a bench that was not too far from where they had been.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" She picked up her basket and shifted the cloth covering it as she began to look inside it for something.

"Yea, I should be fine… Although I think I must've hit the ground pretty hard this time." Natsu peeped open an eye as he tried to see exactly what she was searching for.

"Ahh, I can't seem to find it! I'm sorry, I'm usually more attentive of my surroundings you see, but I've been too on edge lately that it's hard to keep track." She sounded frustrated and pouted at her basket in a way that almost had Natsu laughing.

"Oh? Why is that?" The woman looked up at him and tilted her head as she contemplated something.

"Well, I don't think you're from here so I suppose it's okay if I tell you. I mean pretty much the whole town knows by now and they're after me for it." She sighed tiredly and bent down to look through her basket again.

Natsu kept quiet and stared at the girl passively. He felt Happy creep off his back and land on his lap as he stared at the blonde inquisitively.

"You see, I was chosen to become the maiden for the God of the underworld, Natsu Dragneel. I refused to and now everyone is after me."

Natsu felt his anger return but was quickly stopped from asking any further questions as the woman suddenly stood straight and triumphantly spoke "Found it!".

Natsu grumbled to himself but plastered on a fake smile as she handed him over an ointment "This should help with any pain you're experiencing. I made it myself and it's been proven to help even with the most unlikely of circumstances."

Natsu smiled politely "Thanks. So uh, what's your name?"

The woman smiled back as she packed all her things back into her basket "It's Lucy"

"Lucy huh? Nothing else to it? Just Lucy?"

Lucy hummed in response and then turned to him "It's just Lucy. What about yours?"

Natsu contemplated not giving her his real name but then thought what were the odds that she would put two and two together? "It's Natsu."

The blonde frowned but had a small smile on her face to show her mirth "How ironic. Is it just Natsu or is there anything else to it? How funny would it be if it was Dragneel?"

"It's just Natsu." He laughed at the irony of it, and how close she was to the truth. He had a reason not to tell her his full name but he was curious to know why she wasn't sharing hers.

"So Natsu… What are you doing in Magnolia?"

Natsu blinked at her as he thought about her question. He obviously couldn't tell her that he only came here to make her life miserable, so instead he quickly conjured up a story that he hoped was believable "Well I've been travelling for a while, hoping to gain more job experience as I go."

Lucy stared at Natsu skeptically. She didn't know this male but somehow she felt inclined to help him. She knew that no one else in town would be willing to help him or give him a job so she made up her mind. "Hmm, I guess I could help you out there."

Natsu tilted his head as he looked at her curiously. He wasn't actually planning on getting a job or anything here but it would make him a lot less suspicious, especially if he was planning on being involved in her life now. Natsu nodded his head and smiled "That would be real nice of ya."

"Hey it's the least I could do for knocking you over." Lucy laughed as she collected her basket and began to walk away.

Natsu quickly got up and collected Happy as they followed her lead. He wasn't sure what her intentions were but she was being awfully nice to a complete stranger that she knew nothing about. Shrugging he continued to follow her. He knew that she would never be able to do anything to him if she were to ever try something.

They walked for quite a while without talking. Lucy was humming a tune up ahead and then came to a complete stop once she had walked up to a dark, wooden house like structure. Lucy knocked on the door to which Natsu heard a very gruff "Give me a second".

Natsu's eyes widened once the door opened and he was greeted with a very familiar face. The large unruly guy looked down at Lucy "What can I do for ya bunny girl?".

Lucy looked a bit flustered asking for a favour but met the rough man eye for eye as she answered "Well, I was hoping that you could help me out with something. Uh, a...friend of mine needs help getting a job. Think you'd be able to provide one for him?" Lucy smiled up at the guy as he turned his stare to Natsu.

Thankfully the guy didn't seem like he knew who he was which allowed Natsu to breathe a sigh of relief. "Yea, I've been travelling to gain some job experience. It'd be great if you could help me out."

The man grumbled under his breath about to reject when Lucy stepped in once again with big puppy dog eyes "Please Gajeel? Just this once?"

The man sighed and opened up his doors further to let them inside. Lucy grinned successfully and turned to Natsu "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got a few more errands to run before it gets dark. Hopefully Gajeel will be accomodating for once and help you out. See you around Natsu!" The blonde then skipped away until she turned a corner and disappeared.

Natsu heard Gajeel groan from inside "You coming in or what Pyro?"

His eyes turned to slits as he glared at the god inside "Hey! Who you calling pyro you metal bastard?!" Natsu said as he closed the doors and walked inside.

"Oh great, I get another lunatic again." Gajeel let out a huge breath as he walked over to one of his machines and began to work on creating something from a pile of scrap quietly.

Natsu and Happy took this time to look around the place. The walls were covered in black soot and the place had multiple machinery inside it. In the corner there was a small living room with a fireplace and beside it was a kitchen. "So… what exactly is this place?"

"Have you never been to a blacksmith before?" The metal god turned his head as he looked at the pink-haired man staring at the shop in rapt fascination.

"Nope!" Gajeel groaned as he slapped a palm onto his face and dragged it down. Well this was going to be wonderful.

"So your name was Natsu?" He chose to change the conversation instead of continuing with the previous one as he was beginning to feel himself lose more brain cells the longer he was talking to the strange man.

"Yup!" Natsu spoke up as he stared intently at one of the large machines.

"Huh, funny. Usually you don't normally hear of someone named after the God of the underworld." Natsu narrowed his eyes as he regarded the other god. They had never met each other formally considering the metal god's duties were solely in the mortal plane, but he was well aware of who he was. Could it be that the other god knew he was too? That would ruin all of his plans if he were to tell someone.

Thankfully it seemed as though he was clueless because he didn't question it any further and instead attempted to teach Natsu how to become a blacksmith.

It turned out that Natsu wasn't too bad at it and was a fast learner so he was able to create his own knife without any help by the end of the day. It wasn't the finest thing but he was proud of it nonetheless.

Soon enough it turned dark and Natsu bid Gajeel farewell as he left the town and called for his chariot once he had reached the meadow he was dropped off at.

Happy yawned from where he had been perched on Natsu's shoulder "Well that sure was a lot of fun, although I wish I were able to talk." He pouted.

Natsu sighed "I know buddy, we just can't let anybody know that we're not from here. It would ruin all of our plans. Hopefully they won't take too long to set into motion."

Happy had fallen asleep on Natsu shortly after, leaving him to his own thoughts as he ascended back into the immortal plane. So far everything was going nicely, it was only his first day and he had already been into contact with the blonde. He smiled darkly, he couldn't wait to enact his revenge on her.

 **A/N: This chapter was more to introduce Lucy and set everything into place. There will be a lot more action in the future and I am excited to share the rest of this story with you guys! A massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed! I am completely surprised by how well this story has been doing even with only two chapters out so far :O I cannot thank everyone enough! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long ^-^**


End file.
